wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Iris
NOTE: IRIS IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER. IF I CATCH ANYONE PLAGIARIZING ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK ON THIS ARTICLE, I WILL BAN YOU. '' '''Iris' is a RainWing and one of Lightningstrike of RapidClan's OCs. Description Iris is an average-sized RainWing. She has a very long tail and slender legs, the perfect spy. She doesn't show her emotions through her colors, which was a skill developed from practice. Normally she would be blending in with her surroundings, unless faking an emotion. she also has a purple mark that she can hide with camoflouge that is her "spy ID". Other spies can tell it's her when she flashes it. It's a tattoo made from forest berries and a special ingredient found only in the Valley of the Mists. Biography When Iris was a little dragonet, her parents disappeared and she was left as an orphan, trying to survive on the streets of a town. She hadn't learned to fly yet at the time because no one was there to teach her. instead, she excercised her fleetness of foot and sneaking. These skills proved valuble later on. Iris was sent to train as a spy at the age of 1 year for a special mission: To infiltrate the ever growing more powerful NightWings. A secret society within the NightWings to assassinate the queen was in, and Iris was supposed to stop the dragons before the NightWings are plunged into years of war and chaos. It took about 5 years for Iris to be prepared for the great mission. After that, she was out. In the mission, Iris met her half sister Raven, who helped Iris on her mission, guiding her around NightWing territory. By that time, half the NightWing kingdom was on the evil society's team. Later on, Iris and Raven finally defeated the society and the queen banished them. She has gotten much better over the years, and has a lot of more dangerous missions. But the other trainees were really creeped out by her psycho side, and are cautious when approaching her. Not a lot of dragons would talk to her, but she doesn't mind. On the other hand, she can get strangers to trust her very easily. Personality Iris is a master of disguise. She can be any personality she likes, going emo, tough, cheerful, even seductive. But there is one trait she has all the time, she's very observant and clever. She knows how to solve tricky puzzles and escape any scenario, using any of her many talents. But with every genius comes madness. Iris is prone to going psycho at times, often just going weirdo, and in a worst-case scenario, a killing spree. When she's in her psycho mode, in her left eye the iris near her pupil simultaneously turns red. She can easily gain someones trust and is a good liar. She doesn't show her true emotions, it took years of training to gain the ability to be indifferent to anything. She can fake emotions really well, but she really doesn't care to others suffering, especially on missions. Many who have met her say she 'doesn't have a soul'. Iris is extremely loyal and brave, having sacraficed her feelings and social life to spying. She can do almost any mission, but at the price of having no feeling or even killing many dragons. Sometimes at the back of her mind she questions her actions, and occasionally her heart speaks. But her brain is like a machine, always working, blocking out all feeling. So far, she has done well. Abilities Iris has a rare ability to change the color of her eyes, even the whites. This helps her spy on other dragons while her eyes are open, giving her the ability to spy well without giving her cover. She is also very agile and flexible and can jump very high. (in case her wings don't work and she needs a quick escape) She's also very fast in both running and flying. She is also very strong for a dragon her size and is a very fierce fighter, spotting weaknesses quickly. Iris is extremely good at trusting tactics, as in setups. She likes breakdowns just as much. Iris is not above using honey traps or painful interrogations. Relationships Lifetaker Iris finds the assassin very interesting. She is amused by his personality, but is often annoyed by him too. She is currently "studying" him and thinks of him as an experiment. I had to collaborate with Lightningstrike to make this choice, but yes she did love Lifetaker, or at least a llittle bit until she found out he was with Lightspeed. She felt like he was a dragon she could really relate to. She bears no grudge against Lightspeed or Lifetaker though, and has moved on more or less. Lightspeed Iris is very annoyed and bothered by how emotional Lightspeed can get. She secretly envies her and Lifetaker's relationship, for she has not felt love in years and most possibly never will. Trivia *Iris was formerly named Prepona before Crystalline the Awesome IceWing made her dragon Prepona. Shes my sister, what do I do. *In Across the Stars, Iris assists Star (NightWing) and her friends of their journey to save Pyrrhia. *It is rumored that Iris can shape-shift since her disguises are so convincing. Gallery Iriscolors.png|Iris' color scheme reference RainWingBase.png|A typical RainWing. Art by Joy Ang. ChibiMaker.Iris.jpg|Iris|link=RainWings Iristaker2.png|Iristaker Why don't we just pretend iris.png sin and punishment.png Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (Lightningstrike from RapidClan) Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Characters